Autopilot?
by Miss Tuesday
Summary: Destiny was supposed to be on 'Autopilot' however something went wrong 'he' was never awoken.What happens when, with Doctor Franklin's disappearance...something new wakes on the Ancient Space Ship? No rating/pairings for now. Starts at end of Ep16 STOPPED
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!!

I have had this plot bunny bunjy-jumping in my head for the past three-four weeks now and found that the latest SGU episode was the perfect opportunity to start writing!

I know it's alreadgy been see, 'girl was already on the ship, wakes up bla bla bla' but I just loved the idea, had it before reading the other stories like this here and decided that there are too few of them!!

Let's write! errr..in your case read :P hehe, enjoy huns

* * *

This starts at the end of Star Gate Universe Season 1 Episode 16

There aren't any warnings for now, maybe spoilers for those who haven't seen ep16 yet but nothing else.

If you have any pairings you should like to read about in this story? My main caracter is a male android. I'm not sur i'm gonna pair him off with anyone just yet so if you have any ideas or preferences just shout out!:D ....and review please lol

Here it is:

* * *

As Doctor Franklin sat once again in that horrifying chair, he shivered imperceptibly, Colonel Young and Doctor Rush bustling around him worriedly. They should be. Aliens were attacking Destiny and in very little time the ship's defenses would fail and it would be boarded, it's current human crew most likely killed or experimented on by more evolved entities.

The doctor couldn't believe he'd just started getting his mind back together only to be sitting on this bloody chair once again...but he had to. He was the only one with the ability to override the ship's controls and make FTL travel a possibility once again.

When he told the two men to leave, the doctor already knew what would happen, his corporal body would not be able to hold the energy needed to merge completely with the ship.

Despite the sudden drop of temperature to help the process, his body would eventually disintegrate as his mind entered Destiny.

He only hoped he'd still be able to communicate with the crew.

SGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGU

Colonel Young assigned a young military to guard the door and left to find the controls, hoping against hope that this crazy idea would work.

Minutes that felt like hours later, the ship jumped into FTL once again, Doctor Rush sent away his young handicapped friend back to Earth and the Colonel left to check on Doctor Franklin, only to stop in shock as he opened the door to find an empty room (dubbed the 'Chair Room' by the humans aboard Destiny).

SGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGU

Somewhere in the ship's data banks, Doctor Franklin found anomalies (well more than should be anyways, on such an old ship) in the 'Auto Pilot' section.

Apparently the ship wasn't supposed to control itself for so long, typical proceedure would have awoken the 'Auto Pilot' after several years of inactive ship controls however damage sustained had blocked this feature.

Doctor Franklin sent out a probe, carefully passing unseen by his 'old crew mates' as they celebrated they victory once again against the 'evil aliens'.

As he arrived at one of the far off doors not yet explored by the human crew, he enabled the door's mechanisms and led the probe further in.

What he found shocked him as much as conscious thought trapped in mechanical data banks can be.

There, evenly aligned against the far out walls were five pods. Four had been damaged by one or several blows to the hull and had made them burst like vulgar soft eggs, what had once been inside long ago sucked out into space.

The only one left was hanging precociously by the few tubes meant to keep it's occupant alive and stable.

Franklin knew he had to do something...but what?

He programmed the shield to cover this part of the broken hull for a few minutes and summoned the drone previously used to repair the module that blew up.

The drone carefully took hold of the pod, unplugged it and rolled out, whirring noisily due to it's heavy burden in the long, empty corridors of Destiny.

It continued on for several hours it's slow progression until it reached the infirmary, once again deserted except for a few sleeping patients.  
Doctor Franklin sighed in annoyance. He'd forgotten that his human companions needed sleep!

He carefully controlled the bot to set down it's load near one of the medical main computer and proceeded to replug the pod.

As he did, it apparently woke it's occupant and he watched, sole observer of a phenomena that hadn't taken place in several centuries and probably wouldn't for many more to come.

The pod started giving out light from inside, making out a humanoid shape floating in blueish liquid.

As the light became brighter, the being started moving, thrashing almost angrily, the medical computer beeping incessantly as it monitored health, muscle atrophy and brain waves of the entity that had been stocked for many many years.

As the light brightened still, footsteps could be heard treading softly in their direction.

SGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGU

TJ had decided to, once again, forgo most of her night's sleep and go check on her remaining patients, the ones that had received concussions from the ship's sudden attack less than a day ago.

She had had several problems sleeping lately, stress, fear, anger that her baby would have to be born on this ship in the end, worry on how she would feed it correctly if problems kept creeping up as they did these days etc... the list wore on and TJ slept half the night and tossed and turned the other half.

What she saw when she entered the 'Medical bay' shocked her into rigidness.  
The drone that Ely, Doctor Rush and Amanda Perry had used to try and fix the FTL modules had apparently made itself come back inside the ship (despite it being in motion once again) and had brought some type of...egg and plugged it in the medical computer!

It was currently giving out bright light enabling the young, pregnant, doctor to make out a human shape by transparency, morbidly reminding her of her own offspring growing in her belly.

The shape was moving! As TJ walked closer, she gasped as a hand almost slapped the egg's shell near her face from the inside.  
She hadn't even realized she was so close until the egg-like pod started cracking.  
Apparently the soft exterior was a mere protection as the apparently rigid inside of the shell acquired green zigzags all over it's previously unmarred surface.

Blue liquid oozed out of the bigger cracks, widening them until a finger, then two started helping as well from the inside of the cocoon.

TJ took several steps back, hand instinctively around her middle, her eyes wide in shock and wonder.

The hand was now entirely visible, thin and pale with nails that looked bitten dug into the soft outer shell, constantly stretching and widening the opening as a second hand joined the first.

A few painstaking minutes later a mop of brown hair slicked with blue goo pushed through, liters of blue liquid sloshing out at the same time and this seemed to do it for the pod because the crack suddenly teared open to the middle and let out a small wave of strange, pepper smelling blue liquid, bringing the entity to the floor with it, naked and shivering.

TJ snapped into action and knelt next to it, noticing it seemed human in looks and was apparently male, if the body's bone structure was to be any indication; the genital area for now hidden, TJ could only assume.

As she tried to gently roll 'it' over, a hand shot out shakily and grabbed her arm, viciously gripping it painfully.

TJ let out a pained squawk and immediately the hand let go.  
The being's head lifted and black eyes surrounded on one side by a brown, continent shaped birthmark, looked into TJ's own frightened light colored gaze.

« What... are you... doing...with my ship! »He rasped, vocal cords painfully producing human sounding vowels after centuries of unuse.

Despite the pod's apparent muscle regeneration it wasn't enough, his muscles were stiff and painful. It would be a few hours, probably a few days before he could function normally again.

* * *

So yeah, that's how I'm ending it, hoping this is a good enough cliffhanger to make you like the idea, review and tell me what you think/how you think it should continue etc... ;)

basically I'm writing this story because the idea was appealing and I don't want it to die off, so please...don't be shy :)

If you click the little button, I'll bake you some custard and fish chips!!! XD

huggles y'all


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I'm glad y'all liked the begining, hopefully the rest will keep up, if you have ideas/pairings you'd like to see, I repeat, do not be shy and shout out :P

Huggles!

* * *

This starts at the end of Star Gate Universe Season 1 Episode 16

There aren't any warnings for now, maybe spoilers for those who haven't seen ep16 yet but nothing else.

If you have any pairings you should like to read about in this story? My main caracter is a male android. I'm not sur i'm gonna pair him off with anyone just yet so if you have any ideas or preferences just shout out!:D ....and review please lol

Here it is:

* * *

_The being's head lifted and black eyes surrounded on one side by a brown, continent shaped birthmark, looked into TJ's own frightened light colored gaze._

_« What... are you... doing...with my ship! »He rasped, vocal cords painfully producing human sounding vowels after centuries of unuse._

_Despite the pod's apparent muscle regeneration it wasn't enough, his muscles were stiff and painful. It would be a few hours, probably a few days before he could function normally again._

Doctor Rush had woken after another nightmare from his incarceration with the enemy alien race for the fourth time before deciding to give up on sleep and walk around. After lazily looking out the bridge's panoramic window into the zooming universe outside and getting a headache for it, he decided to make his way to the infirmary. Maybe Tj had a few spare 'aspirin leaves' left.

As he made his way there, he couldn't push away the feeling that something was happening that would probably change their recent 'routine' rather drastically.

SGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGU

TJ snapped out of her daze when the being spoke and instead of heeding his words, got back to her knees (the shock from being caught by the pale hand, wrist almost squeezed to dust and hearing the scratchy voice had knocked her on her botttom).

"Let me check you over before we start off on this 'my ship' business." She snapped when the being pulled away from her as she tried to approach once again.

His eyes swept over her, analyzing, resting a second too long on her middle section before flicking back to her eyes and boring into her skull.

'_Type: Human. Gender: Female. State: with child. Protocol Established_.' Was what passed through the androids mind as he remained unmoving to Destiny's newest Doctor.

"What's your name?" Tj asked finally, taking his wrist to find a steady double pulse...._double pulse?_

He turned his head towards her and once again she focused on the 'birthmark' around his left eye. It was not ugly, though slightly unsettling as it brought the darkness of his left eye out more than the other._  
_

"AutoPilot. The Last Master referred to me as that." His eyes once again dropped to her belly and he seemed to frown.

'_Unknown emotions in our system. Must be the state of the pod when I was awoken. My senses are not responding as should._' The android grimaced at the thought;  
He was used to cold servitude, he'd once or twice had emotions for previous masters but when those ancients realized what was happening they reprogrammed him to 'unfeeling'.

AutoPilot preferred it that way. It made his job easier and he didn't have this strange burning feeling near his lungs whenever he re-analysed the Last Master's departure as abandon of Destiny and of himself.

"The last master? Who was that?" TJ sat in front of him, cross legged. She knew she was breaking protocol, she should have run back to Colonel Young the moment she caught sight of the strange pod and it's now free inhabitant but something restrained her from doing so. Curiosity, awe, giddiness.

When the Android didn't respond and instead kept staring at her belly, TJ covered it protectively with her hands, which snapped it's eyes back to her.

"That information cannot be given without code access." He droned out emotionlessly.

Though she had thought she'd seen pain and wonder in those dead eyes, now she wasn't so sure.

"How about we call you Andy for now? Instead of autopilot. That's hardly a name."

The Android...no...boy, cocked his head to her but didn't respond.

And that's when TJ heard soft footfalls. Turning her head to the door, she jumped when she felt a foreign, cool hand land on her middle section.

Wide eyed, TJ looked back to the droid and gulped. For now his eyes were half closed and he drew small circles on her small bulge of a belly.

Doctor Rush entered then and froze at the strange sight.

"Rush!" TJ exhaled, the adrenaline shot she'd got when the android's hand had landed on her skin still not passed yet.

Rush didn't move however, eyes fixed on the stranger in the room. The young, fair skinned stranger...The young, fair skinned and _naked _stranger.

"TJ are you alright?" He whispered.

She nodded and turned back to the boy, distantly hearing Rush whisper-yell into his radio.

"Andy?" she put her own hand over the droid's.

It seemed to snap him awake as he immediately removed his appendage, leaving TJ's skin to tingle.

SGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGUSGU

Immediately the dark brown eyes swept over Rush, assessing for potential danger, carefully manouvering TJ to be slightly behind him just in case. The scientist noted that and moved on to the boy's physical features.

He wasn't very tall, though as he stood up, legs shaking slightly, Rush made out the commanding aura surrounding him.

What was slightly disconcerting though was the...bareness of this unseemly guest. With not a stitch of clothing on, the world could see faint scars on his arms and torso, not an ounce of fat and...he was well endowed.

TJ blushed from where she was sitting, clearly she hadn't remarked that until right now.

"Where is the current Captain of your human crew?" 'Andy' asked forcefully which shocked Rush back into the real world.

"Who are you?" He replied instead.

'The android shook it's head. This human was stubborn. He could read it in his movements and his pained eyes.'

"Where is the current Captain of your human crew?" The _boy_ asked again, tone of voice not changing from the first time.

"Right here." Colonel Young answered, making TJ jump and Rush's eyes flicker briefly in his direction.

The boy turned to the newest addition to this strange reunion and finally let some emotion leak through. Anger.

"What have you been doing to MY ship?" He seethed, his nakedness in no way making him less daunting.

"_Your_ ship? And where, pray tell, have you been for the last few months? If you haven't noticed, we were here before you." The colonel ignored TJ frantic signs behind the naked, uninvited guest's back.

"I was in EmbryoSleep. Damages to the ship's controls stopped my awakening when the ship was abandonned." He seemed to hesitate briefly on the last word, lips turned down unhappily.

"Really now." The colonel's eyebrow lifted. Clearly he didn't believe him.  
Judging from the strange, busted egg-looking thing connected to the medical computer, the colonel guessed that's where their 'guest' had appeared from and turned accusing eyes to TJ and she shrugged.

Rush too had noticed the pod and his eyes glowed with the amount of questions he had for the boy...however it just wasn't meant to be.

"You are not fit to control this ship." The Colonel's other eyebrow lifted, annoyance flashing through his eyes before he settled for just assessing the young man before him.

"Your human mental capacities are far too deficient, were you to use the controls you would...fry." He seemed to smile at the word.

"My duty is to control this ship and obey the current Master. None of you are masters so i shall continue on my primary mission." He turned to TJ and gently helped her to her feet.

His voice turned slightly mechanical as he looked to the ceiling.

"Transport. Nursing Bay."

And before the shocked eyes of Colonel Young, Doctor Rush and the just arrived reinforcements, the naked young man and TJ disappeared in a flash of light.

"Shit."

* * *

I know this chapter is so short but I have only a few minutes before my class starts and I still have to walk to Uni so I shall update again soon, probably saturday or sunday (as i await Doctor Who's new episode! Hahaha!)

Huggles y'all and have a pleasant week!

xoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I'm glad y'all liked the begining, hopefully the rest will keep up, if you have ideas/pairings you'd like to see, I repeat, do not be shy and shout out :P

Huggles!

* * *

This starts at the end of Star Gate Universe Season 1 Episode 16

There aren't any warnings for now, maybe spoilers for those who haven't seen ep16 yet but nothing else.

If you have any pairings you should like to read about in this story? My main caracter is a male android. I'm not sur i'm gonna pair him off with anyone just yet so if you have any ideas or preferences just shout out!:D ...and review please lol

Here it is:

* * *

_"My duty is to control this ship and obey the current Master. None of you are masters so i shall continue on my primary mission." He turned to TJ and gently helped her to her feet._

_His voice turned slightly mechanical as he looked to the ceiling._

_"Transport. Nursing Bay."_

_And before the shocked eyes of Colonel Young, Doctor Rush and the just arrived reinforcements, the naked young man and TJ disappeared in a flash of light._

_"Shit."_

* * *

glared in surprise at the spot where the crew's only doctor and 'very pregnant friend' had just...vanished in a miriad of green and white lights.

"Where did they go?" He shouted, making Rush and the military personnel behind him jump in surprise.

When no one seemed forthcoming with a logical answer, the colonel barked out orders, turning his back on the infirmary and walking out angrily.

"Teams of three, search out the whole ship! I want them found!"

Rush let his eyes flutter around the room one last time before he resigned himself to visiting the young math genius known as Eli Wallace.

Thisisalinebreakingpleasedon''tbotherreadingit

To say TJ was schocked would have been the understatement of the year...

When the kid had grabbed her and they'd been transported to another place (hopefully on the same ship otherwise TJ wouldn't know how to react or what to do) she had fully expected to be either experimented upon, tortured for information or just plain ignored. However the kid seemed to consider her precious cargo for he carefully lied her down on a comfortable bed and started running up diagnostics, letters and graphs popping up before him making absolutely no sense to her whatsoever.

Instead of using a tactil screen, he seemed to just randomly poke the air in front of him and the computer did all he asked! It was beyond any technology they had yet discovered on the ship...though it was true that most the technology was inactive due to wear or having been broken one way or another.

When the boy spoke again it was soft and TJ almost couldn't hear it. His voice was melodic and soothing, almost like her father's voice when she was a child and going to sleep to his soft sung lullabies.

"You are in an advanced state of ..." here he paused, apparently searching for the appropriate word.

"Pregnancy?" TJ volonteered and the boy nodded seriously.

"You must stay here and rest, recent events on my ship have caused stress and pain, should this continue you will...give birth sooner than is right and you will lose your offspring."

He spoke coolly detached with no pity, it was cold fact and in a way TJ was happy for that.

Not knowing how to answer to that however, she just settled for nodding and sighing mournfully.  
would probably never forgive her for jumping foolishly head first in this...whatever this was. She endangered her baby!...their baby...

Her morose thoughts were interrupted however when the boy came up to her and started undressing her.

"What are you doing?" TJ yelled in panic, jumping off the bed, not missing the boys wince when she almost slipped and fell.

"Refrain from moving so brusquely!" He ordered harshly and she was almost tempted to obey.

"You cannot stay in such restricting clothes, should the child in your womb decide it is time I cannot help immediately and instead must spend countless time tearing off these 'clothes' all you humans seem to wear."

TJ frowned, in her medical opinion this sounded perfectly logical...but she was nervous. She was naturally modest and tended to avoid even going to the beach...so now...getting naked in front of what looked like a 17 year old male...was a big NO-NO!

Seeing her express refusal, the boy blew out some air and regarded her with slight annoyance.

Finally he turned around, clearly dismissing her, muttering about 'stubborn humans' and 'not my fault if they all die again' and so on.

Tj almost felt guilty but quickly squashed the feeling down.

She looked around herself and almost choked on her spit. Having not quite analyzed where they'd landed, preferring to keep an eye on the boy, she hadn't seen the ceiling that was transparent and showed the passing space outside nor the relaxing blue walls and comfortable beds lined up. There were about half a dozen with apparent medical units next to each of them, a small drawer and glowing yellow orb on the other side of the bed from the medical unit.

"What is this place?" She whispered unconsciously and jumped in surprise when the boy answered her.

"It is the Birth-Medical Bay. It has been unused for a very long time though, my previous masters were hardly prone to copulating or conceiving."

Here again the boy frowned and sighed.

Truly curious but unsure if she should push, TJ approached him slowly as he continued typing in mid-air, her question now answered, he ignored once again.

"Why?"

He froze at her seemingly innocent question and his shoulders slumped slightly before continuing his work.

Deciding to let it slide for now, TJ looked around again, looking for a door and spotted several.

sending another glance towards the boy (now muttering quietly), she tentatively made her way to the one on the far left of the nursery.

Upon opening it TJ's eyes widened. The room was small but seemed huge with the amounts of what must have been medecins stored neatly, ancient script labeling them.

Closing it, TJ continued to the second door, this one revealing itself to be a vast bathroom with...male urinals? Or what passed for men urinals anyway, she had once investigated the men's room during one of her more boring nights and this resembled it greatly though it was clearly a lot cleaner.

Not understanding why a _men's_ room would be adjacent to the nursery, TJ shrugged and went for the third door.

"That door is locked. The only way into this chamber is by Transport. That is what I am currently trying to fix so if you would be so patient as to _sit_ and relax while I finish, I would be most grateful."

TJ tried the door anyway and sighed when it didn't even react before finally coming back to the original bed where the boy had seated her upon her arrival.

"So...why is there a men's room?"

Startled, the kid lifted an eyebrow.

"I mean this is clearly a nursery," she paused at his slightly blank look, "place full of pregnant women?"

He frowned slightly before his brows cleared in sudden illumination. Or so TJ liked to think it was. It could just have been that he didn't want to bother with her.

"I had forgot. My old crew mates did not have pregnant females therefor there was no need for feminin Relieving Cubicles." He turned back to the gibberish flowing before him, clearly understanding it.  
Rush would probably pay and beg to have this brat with him on his research...wait a minute...no pregnant females?

Just as she was about to ask another question, the exit door slided open.

"You are to stay here and rest, the door is open, you can go out but I strongly suggest you stay within this chamber, having further analyzed your caracter and species I have decided as Temporary Pilot to enable Lock Down on you so that you do not put too much strain on your weak body. The Droid will get the greenary started again and provide you with a suitable meal. In the mean time, please consider our simulations, entertainments and talk partners."

With that the boy, gestured to the small glowing orb then promptly left.  
TJ immediately jumped to her feet, almost swaying and falling on her ass again but managing to grab hold of the bed just in time then proceeded to try walking to the exit door...which didn't work.  
As soon as her foot made it past ten feet from the bed the medical unit behind her wirred into action and a soft blue light envelopped her, making her float off her feet and back to the bed where she was gently deposeted.

Three more tries gave the same results and TJ yelled angrily. She hated feeling caged!

An hour later and still not going anywhere, she decided to try out the glowing orb...and boy if this wasn't entertainment then she didn't know what was!

Maybe this little nursery place wasn't so bad after all.

**Thisisalinebreakingpleasedon''tbotherreadingit**

Autopilot sighed again in sorrow as his hand flitted around the damaged hull, initiated sparks in dead circuit chambers or...worse, came upon the dead control center of the ship.  
He was well aware of the human crew searching high and low for their lost medic but he thought they deserved it. Not only for not truly appreciating all the medic woman brought them but also for that 'self proclaimed leader' who barely acknowledged his fledging...no wait...that wasn't the right word...child. Human child.

One other who intrigued the android was the strange scientist who'd let his mind be overtaken by the main computer and came out alive! Such a primitive race and yet still able to absorb some of the ancient knowledge without frying his tiny brain!

It made him want to observe and experiment on the human...but before engaging in any research, Autopilot had to clear up and repair his ship. Destiny was sick and tired and he felt it, their intimate link constantly flooding him with all the problems she'd accumulated since he'd last been activated.

Sighing again, Autopilot reached for the controls...and freezing a second as he sensed human coming up stealthily.

Idly wondering how they'd known he was there he scanned the room and found a 'Probe' hovering in a dark corner of the ceiling.

Turning and smiling softly at it for a second, Autopilot brought his attention back to the controls and dug his hands into the screen, it's hard barrier melting away to allow him access to the ship's core.

"Put your hands in the air!"

A yell tore at his concentration and he blew out air angrily as he'd seen Master do some times.

"Stupid monkeys." He hissed as the lights dimmed a little due to his laps in concentration.  
He ignored them and closed his eyes, relaxing his shoulders once again, the ship's logs flowing through him.  
So _that's_ what happened then. Why he wasn't activated to steer Destiny throughout her journey.

"Step away from the controls!"

Rolling his eyes, Autopilot extracted his hands from the screens, coming out slightly gooey since the ship wasn't in top shape and murmured thanks to Destiny as he caressed the edge of the control panel softly.

And then...he turned and snapped unfanthomable black eyes to and his party. A slow predatory smile creeped along his lips. This was going to be...entertaining.

* * *

Omigawd I'm so sorry everyone! I know I promised to update something like two weeks ago but I had these big exams and then the Powers That Be decide my appartment shouldn't have internet (GAAAH!) and now I'm at my parents for some of the holidays and I' can't really spend my time on the PC!

Please forgive me! ...and review!

I have cherries and Cadburry chocolate! :D

Muahaha

Thanks y'all for reviewing, wuuuuuve you!

xoxoxox


End file.
